Dawn of a new era
by Stormspida
Summary: When zero reverse occurred, not only was new domino split in two, but so was time and space. When a group of 7 monsters crossover from that other side, someone must go after them. However, things have already been set in motion, and cannot be undone. The crimson dragon has reawakened and team 5Ds must reunite. But this time they cannot do it alone, they need help. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn of a New era**

All Digimon related material belongs to Bandai and all yu-gi-oh related material belongs to Konami.

Updating this again. Not a very big update this time. Just removing the parts that say the OC's deck will include ritual monsters. Will make more sense if you read the second chapter now that it has been updated. I feel like i should let you guys know that I change my mind a lot when it comes to things like this so there may be many more updates in the future.

Chapter 1 – Details

Hi. This is my first fanfic if you didn't guess by the summary. Not really a writer either. Enjoy writing stories but not very good at it. Just in case you are someone who doesn't mind the writing style and focuses more on the plot and characters, well I'm doing this for you, sort of. The real reason I'm doing this is to explain something's so I won't have to later on. Basically I'm trying to save you from some history lessons that would occur during the story.

First of all, this crossover does not include any characters from any of the digimon anime.

The second thing that I am going to explain is that this is going to take place in 2031. This is 8 years after the ending of 5ds where the team goes down their own paths. This takes place a few months after that ending. This is because I want it to be a story where the characters get back together. This is also because I want this to sort of a romance story. I already have one couple planned out.

The third that I want to go into is how digimon will be incorporated into this story. This does take place in the world of 5Ds so no, the dualists will not be getting digimon. The way this story is going to work is that digimon become cards when they enter the world of yu-gi-oh. So I will have a custom deck for my OC and I will give you all the name, atk and def of all digimon cards in the next chapter. The deck that my OC uses will have 60 cards because for some reason all the anime characters have 40 cards in their deck and then suddenly in an episode, they'll use a plot device card that you have never seen before. So to make it even I get to have a 60 card deck. The deck will also include fusion monsters.

The fourth, and final, thing that I would like to explain is the age of the characters. All 5D's characters will of course be 8 years older than they were in episode 153. For example, yusei would be 28.

That about raps it up for the details on this story. Hope that it makes you want to read the story more than my summary did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Digimon cards

All digimon related material belongs to Bandai and all yu-gi-oh related material belongs to Konami.

Hurrah for updates. Just changed all the X-antibody digimon to fusion monsters, changed side mega's to effect monsters and added in some new monsters that will be at the bottom of the list.

Ok, so like I said in the previous chapter, this chapter is all about the digimon cards. However, I am only including the monster cards of my OC at the moment. May update this chapter later, by adding in spell's, traps and the cards used by the antagonist's.

OC's cards

Black agumon – attack 1500, defence 1200, effect monster

Dark tyrannomon – attack 2200, defence 1800, effect monster

Metal tyrannomon – attack 2800, defence 2400, effect monster

Blackwargreymon – attack 3400, defence 3000, effect monster

Blackwargreymon X – attack 3800, defence 3400, fusion monster

Gaiomon – attack 4000, defence 3600, effect monster

Veemon – attack 1600, defence 1000, effect monster

Veedramon – attack 2400, defence 1600, effect monster

Aeroveedramon – attack 3000, defence 2000, effect monster

Ulforceveedramon – attack 3600, defence 2600, effect monster

Ulforceveedramon future mode – attack 5000, defence 3600, effect monster

Ulforceveedramon X – attack 3800, defence 3400, fusion monster

Monmon – attack 1400, defence 1400, effect monster

Hookmon – attack 2200, defence 1800, effect monster

Armormon – attack 2800, defence 2600, effect monster

Cannondramon – attack 3600, defence 2800, effect monster

Agumon – attack 1500, defence 1200, effect monster

Greymon – attack 2200, defence 1800, effect monster

Metalgreymon – attack 2800, defence 2400, effect monster

Wargreymon – attack 3400, defence 3000, effect monster

Wargreymon X – attack 3800, defence 3400, fusion monster

Victory Greymon –attack 4000, defence 3600, effect monster

Omnimon – attack 4600, defence 4000, fusion monster

Omnimon X – attack 5000, defence 4000, fusion monster

Gabumon – attack 1500, defence 1200, effect monster

Garurumon – attack 2200, defence 1800, effect monster

Weregarurumon – attack 2800, defence 2400, effect monster

Metalgarurumon – attack 3400, defence 3000, effect monster

Metalgarurumon X – attack 3800, defence 3400, fusion monster

Zeedgarurumon – attack 4000, defence 3600, effect monster

Guilmon – attack 1600, defence 1000, effect monster

Growlmon – attack 2400, defence 1600, effect monster

Wargrowlmon – attack 3000, defence 2000, effect monster

Gallentmon – attack 3600, defence 2600, effect monster

Gallentmon CM (Crimson mode) – attack 4000, defence 3600, effect monster

Gallentmon X – attack 3800, defence 3400, fusion monster

Raidramon - attack 2600, defence 2400, effect monster

Flamedramon - attack 2800, defence 2400, effect monster

Magnamon - attack 3600, defence 3000, effect monster

Magnamon X - attack 3800, defence 3400, fusion monster

X-antibody - attack 0, defence 0, effect monster


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

even more hurrah for even more updates. This is a pretty major one though. After posting this first chapter I realised that not only was it really short but that it didn't feel right with the way I had ended it. So that part is being taken out and a whole new section is being added on. Hope the new section pleases everyone and will make a start on chapter 4 soon.

All Digimon related material belongs to Bandai and all yu-gi-oh related material belongs to Konami.

It was just another normal day for him. Get up, have a shower, brush teeth, eat breakfast. Only he wasn't normal, or rather, his life wasn't. Because as he sat down at his computer desk and began booting up his laptop, he pulled a strange device out of his pocket. When his laptop finished booting up, he pointed the strange device at his screen and whispered three words to himself, trying not to wake his parents. And then he was gone, on his way to another world, the digiworld.

When he arrived he was greeted by a cool breeze, sunlight and what seemed like endless fields of green. He was also greeted by a sharp pain in his ass.

"Those digi ports can never drop you on your feet can they?" he said to himself.

As he got to his feet, a faint sound could be heard of in the distance, but it quickly got louder, A lot louder. It sounded like his name was being called. "Ryuu!"

Ryuu turned around to see who it was, even though he already knew. Running towards him were three 'monsters'. They were digital monsters, or digimon for short. The first looked kind of like a monkey with an oversized slingshot on his back. The second was a dragon digimon. He was bipedal, taller than the rest and was a light blue colour. He also had a yellow V between his eyes. Then came third and final digimon. His best friend. His partner. The digimon was a reptile digimon that slightly resembled a tiny dinosaur. His skin was almost pitch black.

"Monmon! Veemon! Zero!" Ryuu shouted as the trio came closer. Much closer. So close that Ryuu found himself on the ground again, having been tackled by the trio of ecstatic digimon.

"Guys, guys, Easy! I've only been gone a day." Ryuu stated.

"Yeah in your world. It's been like three here." Veemon replied.

"Yeah" the other two concurred.

These three are never gunna get any older are they? Ryuu thought to himself. As the trio of digimon got off of Ryuu, Monmon asked "So Ryuu, why are you here? Don't you have work today?"

"Not today. I asked my boss for the day off. I got contacted yesterday by Baihumon."

"So what's up? Some bad digimon need his butt kicked?" Zero inquired.

"I don't know. I was on my way to see the sovereign's now."

"Well then what are we sitting around here for?"

All Ryuu had to do was give him one look before Zero realised "Oh, right. Sry."

"Don't be." As the duo started walking off, Ryuu looked back to see two previously happy digimon looking at the floor like they had just been abandoned.

Wanting to be a good friend, which he was, Ryuu called out "Hey Veemon, Monmon! Wanna tag along? It's quite a walk to the city, me and zero could use the extra company."

Ryuu didn't get a reply, he didn't need. You would have to been deaf not to hear the cries of joy coming from Veemon and Monmon as they raced to catch up with Ryuu and Zero.

"So Ryuu, how's life in the real world?" Veemon asked as he and Monmon caught up.

"Oh pretty good. Still not the same without you three there. And before any of you ask, yes. I am still trying to find a way for you guys to live with me."

All Ryuu got for a reply was his three companions jumping up and down in joy shouting things like "YAY!" or "We're gunna live with Ryuu!".

He couldn't help but smile to himself. There weren't better friends in the whole world, real or digital, he thought to himself. A conversation quickly stuck up with Ryuu explaining what he had done while he was out of the digital world and the trio explaining what they had been up to while he was gone. The four companions were so caught up in their conversation that by the time they reached the city, it felt like no time had passed at all, though their stomachs told a different picture. The group decided to get some food before heading to the tamer union. As they neared the gates of the city, Ryuu glimpsed at one of the many signs they had walked past. It was shaped like an arrow and pointed towards the city. It read "Digi-Central". As the tamer, and the three digimon who were with him, got closer, a steady stream of digimon and humans could be seen entering and leaving the city, smiles on all their faces. Once the group were within the familiar walls of digi-central, a cheer erupted from the masses of digimon and humans. The companions could help it when a smile made its way onto each and everyone one of their mouths. And Ryuu couldn't help but look around in wonder. It wasn't like he hadn't been to digi-central before, it just still amazed him how beautiful the city was, and how kind its inhabitants were.

"Ok. So where are we gunna eat?" Ryuu asked as he came out of his daze.

"Don't mind. Anywhere is good" Veemon replied.

"Well if we head over to Ponchomons, we won't have to walk as far to get the union. So what do ya say? That sound good?"

The three digimon looked at each other like they were communicating telepathically. When they were done they turned to face Ryuu before agreeing that Ponchomons sounded great.

About half an hour later…..

"I still can't believe that you guys eat so much, your only rookies. I'm just glad that ponchomons was willing to let us eat for free." The reply, a burp from all three digimon, All Ryuu could do was smile.

"Come on. We need to get to the union and fast. The sovereign's don't like waiting."

"And by sovereign's you mean just Zhuqiaomon right?"

"Yeah. Now come on."

It was only a short trip to the union but Ryuu had been on Zhuqiaomons bad side once before, and although the phoenix digimon had eased up a bit since Ryuu first entered the digital world, Ryuu knew the consequences of making Zhuqiaomon mad.

After a ten minute run through the streets of digi-central, it would have been faster if the digimon were in their champions form and had longer legs, the tamer union was finally insight. It was in the centre of town and dwarfed all the other building around it. The front door was guarded by two knight looking digimon, who were evidently called knightmon. They didn't even bother to ask Ryuu who he was, everyone knew him. He was the tamer king after all. The inside of the union was just as wonderful as the city. And the residents, just as kind. Upon entering the building the group made their way up the many flights of stairs. The sovereign's were stationed at the top floor of the 20 story building.

Upon reaching the top floor the group was greeted with a single large room, it had to hold some of the biggest mega-level digimon after all. "Ah Ryuu, you made it at last" a voice called behind the tamer. Ryuu turned around to find that only Baihumon was present out of the four sovereign's.

"Baihumon" Ryuu replied with a bow. He might have been the tamer king but Baihumon was still the strongest of the 4 sovereign's and deserved respect from all.

"I see you brought your team with you" Baihumon pointed past Ryuu to the three digimon who only just got up the last step, completely out of breath. "Good. You'll need their help more than ever."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We're not quite sure. We picked up a strange energy surge, like a digi-port had been opened."

"So? Is that a bad thing? The more tamers the better right?"

"Well we contacted you because that energy surge is still there. Not only has it not gone away but it seems to be pure negative energy. Naturally, a number of dark digimon have been drawn to it, most notably, the 7 demon lords."

Shock suddenly hit Ryuu. He had dealt with some bad digimon in his journey to become tamer king, but the 7 demon lords were the worst digimon imaginable. It almost cost Ryuu his three closest friends to take them down, and even then he had the help of the royal knights. "But we beat them didn't we? We locked them away. How did they break out so quickly?"

"Well if you can recall, after the battle, one of the demon lords was missing."

"Lucemon"

"Correct. We believe that he escaped during the commotion when the royal knights arrived, and that he has freed the others." Ryuu couldn't believe this. Not only had the demon lords been freed, but they were apparently somewhere in the digital world with a source of pure negative energy. Great, just wonderful he thought to himself. He mentally scolded himself for forgetting about Lucemon.

"So? What do we do? Can we contact the royal knights?"

"No. we have been unable to reach them. And that is why you are here. We need you to investigate this and report back with whatever you find."

"Got it," Ryuu turned to address his friends "you guys ready?"

"Time for some payback" Zero answered for the trio.

Later that day...

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"For the last time NO!"

"Guys keep it down. We're getting close to we're the negative energy was reported"

"Sry. Veemon won't shut up"

"I'm bored, it's not my fault. Can we at least have a snack stop?"

"We didn't bring any snacks!"

"Look just be quiet from now on ok"

Ryuu heard a moan from the three digimon behind him. Even he had to admit that he was kinda tired. But the group was only a kilometre from the source of the energy. Right now they were crossing a barren mountain range that was normally crawling with digimon. There was no sign of life, but that didn't mean that they could let their guard down.

"Are we…"

"Don't make come back there and slap you!"

"Zero!"

"What?"

Ryuu just shook his head. He didn't have time to mess around, especially with the 7 demon lords on the loose. Ryuu shuddered just from the memory of them. He looked back at his friends who were too busy arguing to notice him watching them. He wasn't ready to lose, he never would be. And after what happened during the last battle he had with the demon lords, and the fact that the royal knights weren't around, he wasn't taking any chances this time. Turning back around to see where he was going, he only had a few seconds to see the sheer drop in front of him. He was now teetering on the edge when Zero noticed what was happening.

"Ryuu!" he shouted as he rushed to grab his friend. And just in time as well. Ryuu was just about to lose his balance and go over the edge when Zero grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Thanks buddy. That was a close one."

"Hey look" Ryuu followed Veemons finger and suddenly found himself looking at what appeared to be a giant fissure in the mountain range, which Ryuu almost had the pleasure of falling into. And further down from where they were a mass of Nightmare soldier digimon came into view. They ranged from rookie all the way to mega. They seemed to be gathered around something. The only way to explain it was to say it seemed like a gateway to nothing. It was just a large, pitch black hole.

"That has to be the source of negative energy." Ryuu stated "Come on. We need to get a closer look at what's going on down there"

"Got it" came the reply

As they neared the mass of virus digimon, the air seemed to get colder, and thoughts of anger and fear and pain crept into Ryuu's mind. Oh yeah, this is defiantly the source, he thought to himself. The group quickly found a vantage point that gave them a clear view of everything. Ryuu pulled out the device that he used back in his room in the real world. It was his digivice. He quickly switched it to the communicator mode and contacted Baihumon.

"Ryuu? Have you found the source of the negative energy yet?"

"Yeah," Ryuu whispered back "it's some sort of… black hole. There are a whole load of virus digimon hear, but no sign of the demon lords. What do you want to do?"

"You've done enough for now. Get back to digi…"

"Baihumon?"

Ryuu was answered by static. Great, he thought, just what I need. Something didn't feel right. The air was getting even colder than before, the winds were picking up and even the virus digimon were on edge. A shiver crept its way up Ryuu's spine. The black hole seemed to be expanding. Growing. And with it, so was the amount of negative energy. The sky grew dark. Every part of Ryuu was telling him to run, but something deep inside told him to stay. Little did he know how much he would regret that decision. The 'black hole' became 'unstable' and suddenly started drawing everything in. the digimon surrounding the hole were sucked in almost instantly. Seeing this, Ryuu, Veemon, Monmon and Zero quickly ran to a nearby rock and held on with all their might. It wasn't enough. One by one, they were sucked in like the other digimon who had gathered around that 'black hole'. The first to lose their grip on the rock was Monmon. The next was Veemon. As Zero was about to fly off like the others Ryuu caught him.

"Don't worry buddy. I got ya."

"But what about Monmon and Veemon? We need to go get them."

"We don't even though if that thing leads anywhere."

"So what, are we just going to abandon them? They were always there for us. We can't just leave them now."

Ryuu knew that Zero spoke the truth. Monmon and Veemon had helped them through some tough times, so what kind of friend would he be if he abandoned them now. Ryuu closed his eyes and drew one last long breath.

"Ready?"

"Always."

And with that final exchange between the two, Ryuu let go of the rock and they were pulled in like the rest. Soon they were encompassed by black nothingness and Ryuu thought that it was the end. But, suddenly he could see the sky. He could see the stars and the moon. He could feel a cool breeze on his face. It seemed so peaceful. He started thinking that maybe he had died and gone to heaven. Then came the rush of wind and he quickly realised that he was falling. And soon he found himself in a dumpster full of rotten thrown out food. He quickly clambered out of the dumpster, still in a sort of daze. He quickly rolled onto his back, pain shooting through his entire body.

"Well, at least now I know that I'm not in heaven" and with that last remark Ryuu passed out. He didn't even notice the fact that Zero wasn't with him. or the fact that he had a duel disk on his arm and deck now attached to his belt.

_So that was the first true chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it with that extra section that would have been a part of chapter 4 if I hadn't changed my mind. Plan on starting the next chapter soon, already have the first few planned out (Sort of). Oh and because I forgot to mention this in the details chapter, yu-gi-oh and yu-gi-oh GX are TV shows back on earth so Ryuu does know the game. However, 5Ds has not aired and so he does not know about new domino, turbo duels or synchros. So again, I hope you guys enjoyed this first proper chapter and I will see you next time._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All Digimon related material belongs to Bandai and all yu-gi-oh related material belongs to Konami.

It was a beautiful night and was at peace with new domino city, it had been that way for over eight years now, though something was still missing. As he stared out across new domino city, the way he had that day when his friends left to walk their own paths. Yusei couldn't help thinking about them, and if they would ever come back. Though, his thoughts were mostly centred around one person. She was once his enemy, though he didn't blame her for that dark time when she was being manipulated by the mysterious arcadia movement and its sinister leader, Sayer. But Yusei never saw her as a threat or a bad person, no. All Yusei saw was a rose, beautiful yet deadly. She could hurt you but only if you went about things the wrong way. And once you got past her thorns, you could never ask for a better friend. All yusei saw was a girl who captivated him. A girl who he sorely missed, and who promised to return someday. "Come back soon" he whispered to the winds.

Meanwhile in the satellite…..

The streets were mostly empty, it was the dead of night after all and the satellite was no place to be walking around at night unless you wanted trouble. However, the streets were not completely empty. A group of four men were hauling some boxes full of scrap back to their makeshift home in a subway station.

"Hey guys?" asked the first. He was quite tall and had an average build. He wore a bandanna on his head.

"What's up Blitz?" The second replied. He was shorter than the rest and had long curly orange hair.

"Well Rally I was wondering why do we still live here?"

"What do you mean?" the third chipped in. he was just a few inches taller than Rally and was a bit wider than the others.

"What I mean Tank, is why are we still living in the satellite? I mean Yusei connected the satellite to new domino right?"

"Yeah, So what your point?" asked the fourth. He was about as tall as Blitz though he was a fair bit thinner. He wore glasses and was normally the logical one out of all of them.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Nervin? My point is Yusei got stardust back, he connected the satellite to the city and then saved everyone from being crushed by the ark cradle. So shouldn't we head over there and start a new life, you know, like we originally planned. I mean nothing has happened in 8 years. So my question stands, why are we still living in the satellite? Things may have gotten better here but it's still nothing compared to life over there. " he motioned with his head, since his hands were full, towards new domino city, which could be seen in the distance.

"Fair enough." Was all that the other could say and Blitz could only shake his head. As he turned down one of the many alleyways in the satellite, his eyes opened with shock and he stopped dead in his tracks. There lying in front of him was a young man no older than rally. Blitz assumed he was a dualist due to the duel disk on his arm.

"Hey blitz, why'd ya stop? Everything alri….." Nervin stopped mid-sentence when he saw what Blitz was looking at, or rather who he was looking at.

"Quick, let's go the other way." Blitz, almost commandingly, said as Tank and Rally rounded the corner and also saw the wounded dualist.

"What!?" Tank and Nervin shouted questioningly "You want to just leave him here?"

"Look, things may be better here in the satellite but there are still a number of duel gangs around. Looking at his state and those injuries, I say he was mugged. So I say we turn around and go a different way unless you want to end up like him." Blitz stated. Tank and Nervin had no argument against what blitz had said and could see the logic behind it. They didn't even have their decks anymore.

"No." rally stated simply. He dropped the box of scrap he was carrying and rushed over to the wounded stranger, checking his vitals.

"Rally! What are you doing?"

"Look, we may get mugged but that doesn't matter. Don't you guys remember what Yusei taught us? We can't just abandon this guy because we're afraid of what might happen. And frankly I'm more afraid of what might happen if we don't." Rally quickly snapped back. "Look this guy needs medical attention, so I'm gunna contact yusei and together we're gunna get this guys to Martha's. Now you can help or you can go home, your choice."

Nervin and Tank just looked at each other. They quickly dropped the boxes they were carrying and rushed over to help Rally. Blitz was a bit but he eventually came around, and realised that it was the right thing to do, and went to help Rally, Tank and Nervin with the stranger. Once they were sure that his vitals were okay, Rally contacted Yusei.

Back in new domino…..

Yusei was pulled away from his thoughts as his started ringing. "Huh" he wasn't expecting anyone to call and since it was the dead of night, he wasn't sure if anyone else was still awake. When he checked his phone to see who was calling he got quite a shock. "It's Rally. I wonder what's up" he said to himself as he answered the call.

"Rally? Everything okay?"

"Uhhh, not really Yusei. Look, we need you meet us at the subway station. It's important, so hurry."

"Rally, what's wrong? No one's hurt are they? No answer "Rally, You there?" Still no answer. Yusei checked his phone. Rally had hung up. Yusei just stared at his phone blankly. Something was up, and judging from Rally's voice, it wasn't anything good. Thankfully he had his duel runner with him. As he walked back to his ride and began putting his helmet on, he started feeling a strange sensation in his arm. It was familiar to him, but he couldn't remember the last time he felt it. It almost hurt. And in 5 other locations across the world, 5 other people felt that same strange sensation, though all of them had forgotten what it meant. Ignoring what he felt in his arm, Yusei hoped on his duel runner and sped off towards his old home in the satellite, back when he still lived with Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Rally. It wouldn't take him long to get there either.

30 minutes after rally had contacted him, Yusei pulled up to the subway entrance. Inside, Rally heard the sound of an all too familiar duel runner and rushed to see his friend that he had not seen for a month.

"Yusei!" Rally shouted as he came storming out of the subway.

"Hey rally. Good to see you again. How have things been?"

"Pretty good. You?" Rally questioned with a smile

"Things have been ok." Yusei replied with a smile off his own "So, why did you call me? Did something happen to one of the guys?"

"No no no, their fine. I called because we need your help."

"What for?"

"We found this stranger, we pretty sure he's a duelist. He's pretty banged up and we really need to get him to Martha's."

"Ok. So why do you need me? You have that van don't you?" Yusei asked, rather confused why his friends contacted him about this.

"Yeah, we do. But we need to be here, so that someone else doesn't try and move in. So I was wondering if maybe you could look after him, at least until tomorrow." Yusei couldn't say that rally was wrong to call him for help. With Martha not owning a car, and since the rest of the team had left the city, there wasn't anyone else Rally could have called. And Yusei knew what the satellite was like. If you were gone from your home for more than an hour there was a good chance that someone else would move in.

Yusei conceded "Ok Rally. I'll keep an eye on him once we get to Martha's."

Rally's face seemed to light up at his response. "Thanks Yusei. You're the best."

It took the group of friends a few minutes to get the van and to get the stranger into the back but they were soon on their way to Martha's with Yusei trailing close behind. It only took them about 20 minutes to get Martha's place. It was a quaint cottage that seemed rather out of place in the satellite. It stood alone in a forest clearing. As the van and duel runner came to a halt outside the house an old, Hispanic woman came out of the house to see what the source of the noise was, though she had a good idea. "Yusei my boy, what are doing visiting? Don't you know what time it is?" it was at this point that Martha noticed the van and Yusei's friends step out and head to the back of the van "Is something wrong?"

"Sort of Martha" Yusei paused before continuing and this caused Martha to fear the worst "would it be alright if I stay the night. My friends found a duelist passed out in the street and badly beaten up. We need you and the doctor to help them. I'm staying to make sure he is fine when he gets up."

"That will be fine Yusei." She could see sadness in his eyes and could tell that he had been thinking of her. "Come on, let's get this stranger inside and get you a room."

It did not take very long for them to get the young man into the house where the doctor and Martha had a look at his injuries. He seemed to be fine, just a couple of cuts a bruises along with a concussion. Once they were sure that he was fine Rally, Tank, Blitz and Nervin decided that they would head back to the subway station. This left Martha, Yusei and the doctor to take the stranger upstairs to his room. They quickly got him into bed, leaving his clothes on, and laid his duel disk and deck down on the bedside table. With the stranger taken care of Yusei was shown to his own room. He quickly got into bed, though he was not as quick going to sleep. Again his thoughts trailed off to that red headed girl who had left with the rest of his friends all those years ago. He hoped that she was alright. It was at this point that his arm began to hurt again, like it had before this whole mess with that duelist in the other room. As the pain intensified he could swear that he could almost feel the red headed girl's presence, like he was standing right next to her. Then nothing. The pain in his arm began to fade and Yusei began to drift off into sleep, with the red headed girl still in his dreams.

So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sry about not uploading this in a chuck like I said I would (if you don't know what I am talking about, read my profile description). Did not get much time yesterday to write. And sry if these first few chapters are a bit slow, just trying to set the stage and introduce characters. I am hoping to make the first duel around chapter 7, so you can all look forward to that. That's all for now, cya.


End file.
